Operation hate
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: Lemon! When Kuki leaves for Japan, Wally didn't show up. Seven years later she comes back, and again he's not there. When they finally meet she forgives him, but he messes sup again. Will he have time to fix it or will it be too late?
1. The letter

CodeName: Kids Next Door

Operation hate

His

Appearance

Takes

Everything

Disclaimer: I writer of this knd story don't not own any rights to the knd.

Hey numbuh four. Its me, how are you I've missed you so much I had to look at a pic of you so I didn't cry. But any ways I just wanted to say that I m in town and I want to see you. So if you want can you meet me at the ice-cream parlor at 6 pm. And don't dress up for me, ok! Love always Kuki

P.s

Don't be Late Mr. Huggy kilns

"Wow. Hey Hoagie guess what...oh cheese fries and is that a cheese burger you have there! Please tell me you bought two or you're out a burger mate." Wally said as he put the letter in his back pocket...

"Hey come on, don't eat my food I have more just don't eat mine ok? I guess I could share my fries with you. Oh, what did you want to say?" hoagie yelled trying not to lose his burger

"Never mind, just hand over the food, ok!" Wally said, snatching the burger.

As they both started eating the burgers, when they heard a nock the door. But they were too lazy to answer it.

"Hey, it's me Nigy! I mean Nigel... I know you are in there eating so when you are done meet me at the tree house. It's very important so hurry, ok!" They heard Nigel say from outside the door.

"Ok and grab us some cheese fries!" They both yelled with a face full of food.

After Nigel left the guys got cleaned up. Wally was in the process of changing when Hoagie noticed something in Wally's back pocket of the pants lying on the ground.

"Hey what's this?" Hoagie said as he grabbed the letter from his Wally's pocket.

"Hey give that back it's not for you! Now get ready and meet me there cause in out of here. Later." Wally snapped as he graded his skateboard.

As he opened the front door his jumped on his skateboard. He took off his hoodie and saw Lizzie. He quickly hid behind a trash can. As he looked down and realized that he was in his ducky boxers. And when he noticed this he quickly screams.

"What the fuck! Why didn't I put on my pants? Damn, what and idoit." Wallabee said to himself.

Lizzie didn't hear a thing because she was listening to her cd player.

"Man that was close but I need to hurry I don't want any girls looking at me." Wally said to him self again

Meanwhile at the house, Hoagie was going to get his bike out but tripped over the leg of a chair and fell face first in to a bunch of Wallabee's dirty smelly laundry. As he picked himself up he had to take of a pair of snoopy boxers lying on his head. He finally got him and his bike out the door and heading towards the tree house. Hoagie rode by Wally, who was riding his skateboard in his boxers.

"Nice boxers, ducky boy!" Hoagie said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Mr. Rainbow monkey boy!" Wally snapped.

They both arrived at the tree house at 5pm. Nigel quickly called the meeting to order. When he was done talking, he pulled out a letter that was folded in his front pocket.

"Ok guys now I have this letter and it's from Kuki. So, I'm going to read it to you so listen up ok." Nigel said as he unfolded the paper.

_Hey guys its me i'm in town so meet me at the tree house at 6pm and don't do anything special ok love always Kuki_

As this letter was read all Wally could do was hold to his letter. With each word Nigel read Wally's grip got tighter and tighter until he could fell his nail driving to his skin like a thousand knives.

"Hey Wally what are you wearing? Is that a new trend or something please fill us in." Abby said tiring to keep straight face.

"Ummmmmmmmmm. Don't mind me, I'm just going to change and then I have to be off so please continue with out me ok." Wally said as he left the room.

"Man that was embarrassing I can't believe I still for got to put on my god damn pants again! What the fuck was I thinking?" Wally said to himself as he grabbed a new pair of pants and through on his hoodie.

When he left his room he used the jump that he instilled; when he was practicing his tricks, for a quick and easy get away.

Meanwhile on the plane Kuki has flashback to the she left to go home.

"Hey has any of yall seen numbuh four? He said he'd be here." Kuki said in disappointment.

"Sorry numbuh three haven't seen him all morning, I bet he's still in bed or something." Numbuh one said tiring to cheer her up.

"Well if he doesn't show in a bit ill have to leave without saying my goodbyes. She said as a tear ran down her face.

"Don't cry numbuh three. If he doesn't show up I'll kick him really hard! Ok?" Numbuh five said.

"Now boarding, flight number 773 non-stop to Japan; at gate number 9.

"Well I got to go I'll Miss Yall so much." Numbuh three said as she boarded the plane.

"I can't believe that he never showed up but I will write him every day and hope he'll write me back..." numbuh three said to herself sitting in a seat crying. The attendant walked by checking the seat belts.

When she got back to real life the plane had just landed and everyone was getting the stuff. She waited until the people around her left. So, she could get up, get all of gifts, and not have to worry about bumping in to anyone. As she left the gate, she saw someone in a large trench coat with hood covering his face. So she hurried past him as fast as possible. You don't know what types of psychos are out there.

Craooy Crunch


	2. The icream parlor

Part two.

She kept on looking back and seeing that guy. In her mind, she thinks that the guy was stalking her, but wasn't sure. She started walking faster and faster with every step but never ran. When she got outside she saw a guy with a sign that said" Kuki aka numbuh three." So she walked over to the man and he said to her.

"Good day, Ms Kuki, I am your ride to the tree house. I was sent by Mr. Nigel uno." The driver said opening the door to the car.

"Thanks" she replied.

As the driver got in the car, she noticed that guy again. She tried to pay him no mind but she kept on watching him. The driver took her to her house first so she can get ready to meet the guys.

"Here you go miss, have a great day." He said as he opened the door.

"Thank you for the lift." She said grabbing her bags.

As she walked to her front door, she realized that no one had lived here for five years. She opened the door and noticed a note on the front table by the center piece. Her bags were placed by the table, so all she had to do was pick up the letter. As she looked at it the writing was written in a weird way. It said:

Dear Kuki, sorry that we took you to Japan but it was all we had left. Now we are gone and you are back but we left you the house. It's now your's to do as you wish with. Much love, your parents.

"Well, I guess I'm all on my own. Oh well, I can still kept my plan." She said with a mysterious voice.

Kuki looked at the clock and noticed the time. It's 5:55. She grabbed her keys and ran out the front door.

"One good thing about going to Japan was that I had enough time to take up a hobby. Luckily I choice skateboarding, so now I can get around faster.

Meanwhile, at the tree house, the guys where in a rush to get things back to normal. They took down numbuh three's door and put up a new one. They were all rushing to get the place cleaned up so numbuh three will have a nice warm welcome.

"Made it, ands it's six o'clock on the dot.

As numbuh three walked in the ice-cream parlor she saw the trench coat guy. She paid him no mind because she didn't want to look scared. The worker walked over to kuki so she can be severed.

"Can I help Kuki? The worker said.

"Yeah, one ice-cream sundae please, with extra whip cream. She replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Coming right up."

"Numbuh three, I love you and I want to be your boyfriend." The guy said as he took off his hood.

"Here you go Kuki, one ice-cream sundae with extra whip cream." The worker said as he handed it to her.

"That will be like what 5 dollars? Kuki said getting out the money.

"Oh it's on the house, I'll take care of it." He replied

"Thanks."

"WALLABEE BEATLES! You have some nerve showing up here. She said griping the bottom of the ice-cream sundae.

"But you told me to co...

As he was talking she completely cut him off but throwing the sundae.

"SPLASH! As the blow hit the floor it shatters into a thousand pieces.

Wally wiped all the ice-cream off his face and yelled WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

"That was for not showing up at the airport, never writing me back and the entire think you put me through the past five years. She said throwing her fits into his chest and when was finished hitting him she fell in to his arm, all of her tear fell on his orange hoodie.

"Don't cry kuki." He said holding tighter and tighter.

"I'm not crying." She said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Then why is my shirt getting wet. he replied trying to lift her face up.

"It's from the Sunday." she said with a potty voice as he moved her face out of his hoodie.

The worker grabbed a mop and started cleaning up the mess she made. The whole parlor was laughing so hard so people were rolling on the floor.

"But did I hear you say you love me?" She asked.

"Yea but we will talk about it at your house. So lets go, I bet the guys are waiting for us." he replied.

He opened the door for her and helped her out the door. On the way to her house he kept on playing with something in his pocket. They got half way there and she tripped on uneven ground, but Wally was just a few steps in front of her so he had just enough time to catch her.

"Thanks a lot Wally. She said with a grin on her face.

"No prob kuki."

When they got to the house, she unlocked the door but he opened it for her. The both walked past the center piece, but Kuki grabbed her bags as she walked by.

"Make your self at home I have to get everything ready so I'll be about five minutes." She said opening her bed room door.

"Man why can't I just give it to her I've waited five goddamn years I don't want wait any fucking longer.

"Ok, all done" she said cheerfully.

"Kuki come here and sit down by me, please I need to talk to you.

"Ok"

Wally looked at her with a serious look, and looked away at the floor next to him.

"I'm sorry Kuki, if i hurt you in any way possible."

"Huh?" She questioned.

He stood up and walked over to her and picked her up and took her room. He laid her on her bed.

"What are you doing Wally?" She asked, unaware of what was going to happen.

All he did was brush a few hairs out of her face, with his hand. He smiled at her and stood on his knees, her legs were dangling off the bed. He took both of hands and put them up her skirt, grabbing the straps of her underwear. He gulped down hard, and slid them down to her knees. He bent over and put his lips to her inner thigh. She gasped, surprised at what he did. He began to kiss his way upward.

He gently, ever so gently, kissed her pubic area. Shivers creped through, her whole body. She tightly grabbed the edge of the bed. He moved down ward and stuck his tongue out. He stuck it inside of me, and waves of pleasure washed over her. A loud moan escaped her lips as she said his name.

She moved her hands through his hair, feeling the soft texture between my fingers. He moved farther into me into me, testing everything. Her moans became continues and I chanted his name over and over. Louder and louder, every second. He moved his head more into her, without disagreement. He licked farther into me. I felt like a soda can all shookin' just waiting to pop.

"Wally….Wally don't stop, please.. don't Wally, I-" She was interrupted by a scream that escaped her lips.

Alright! I admit it! I love Wally! I love Wallabee Beatles!

I can't take it any more! I'm going to exploded!

"God, Wally! I lo-" Her breaths and gasps be came more rapid, She was Cumming, and he was getting all of it. She was going to explode and he was making it feel so much better. It was closer.

"Wally, Wally," She held his hair tightly. "Jason!" Her warm juices spilled out of her and he licked it all up.

She was breathing heavily, and sweat beads dripped down her face. she couldn't tell him. She to chickenish.

He slid her underwear back up and he leaned over her. He had a concerned and sad look on his face. He pulled her up, so she could sit up. He hugged her. "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear." I wanted your first time to be with some you love.

"Little do you know."

"Huh."

"It was………. I love you Wally."

"Huh you wha. Ah thank you."

"Your welcome." She said even though she was a little disappointed that he did say it back.

All he could think off how stupid he sounded "thank you" he felt like an asshole.

Well that chapter or part to I changed this chapter about three times and this time I finally got it I hope you like enjoy chpt 3

Craooy Crunch


	3. The stranger

Hey sorry I took my time with this. Was reading my friend story called **Operation: EMOTIONS check it out tell us which is better.**

Part three

"We have to hurry I was suppose to be there at 6 but I did in tend to be late. And please don't tell the guys about us." Kuki said grabbing her skateboard.

"Ok no prob. He said grabbing his neck to see what was on it."

The left the house at 7:35 pm. The only good thing about Kuki's house is its right by the tree house. So the nice guy Wally is he offered to carry all of Kuki's bags. As they reached the tree house Wally took Kuki's skateboard and opens the door and helped her in.

"Hey guys I'm here." Kuki said walking in to the room. "Sorry I'm late had something I had to take care of."

"God what happened to you Wally?" Abby said laughing and pointing.

"Oh kuki threw a sundae at me."

"Hey don't forget the extra whip cream." She said. "Hey guys I got gifts for all of yall. Nigel I got you a bunch of comics, Hoagie, I got you a bunch of airplanes and Abby I got you a gangster rainbow monkey.

"Thanks, Kuki." They all yelled.

"What about me Kuki?." Wally asked.

"Oh, you'll get your later promise."

"Hey, Wally you never did answer my question." She said. "How come you never wrote me back?"

"I told you, I never got any letters." He said walking over to the washer machine so he could clean his hoodie.

"He's not lying." Hoagie said taking Wally's side. "We've lived together for five years now and not one letter came through."

"Then, what happened to my letters? I sent about 300 hundred letters. They all could not have gotten lost in the mail now could they?" Kuki said scratching her head.

"Your right Kuki, they can't that's why I took them all." A girl said walking in to the room with as she dropped a medium size box on the ground.

"Just who are you to steal my letters Do not know how much she means to me? Do not you know how much I do not want to lose her? Do you not know who all my feelings are for? So, who the fuck are you to steal my shit. Who the fuck are you." Wally said walking up to her face and reaching down to grab the box.

"She doesn't deserve you. She left you. And all you can do is defend that worthless piece of shit." She replied.

"DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. I LOVE HER AND IF IT WHERE THAT WAY THEN I DONT DESEVER HER. YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT OR THAT I AM DEAR TO." Wally said with angry voice. "And like I said who the fuck are you, answer my god damn question and get the fuck out."

"I am the girl that watched over you very closely. I'm the girl that tried to make her hate you so I can have you all to my self. I love you Wally and I want her dead so I can have you." She said giving Kuki the evil eye.

"Well here's a hint. I don't like you and I don't want to be with you. If you hurt Kuki in any way possible I will hunt you down like a dog and feed you to the sharks. Do I make my self clear?" Wally said making back up to exit.

"FINE."

"Now leave."

As she left Kuki ran over to Wally and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Wally, do you mean that?" Nigel asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I meant every word but I guess its kinda cool to have a staler. As he said Kuki kneed him in the chest. Come on, I was just kidding. Lighten up ok.

Nigel left the room for a quick second. When he came back he had a huge cake in his hands the said "welcome numbuh three." She had this surprised look on her face.

"Come on guys I told you not to do anything special. Why didn't you listen to me? But I guess this works too. Let's dig in." she said.

Wally, cut his and Kuki's, piece of cake. But Kuki took a scoop of icing and rubbed it all on his face.

"Come on Kuki will you stop. I mean first the sundae and now iceing I will never clean be for more that ten minutes today huh.

"Hee hee, sorry couldn't help my self.

When Kuki looked away Wally got ready to hit her with iceing but when she turned around she bent down to tie her shoe and he hit Nigel in the face. Nigel threw his cake and hit Abby, Abby hit Hoagie. When Hoagie went to trough his piece of cake, he slip and hit himself in the face. The rest of the gang jumped on Hoagie. When Wally jumped on Hoagie, he hit the cake. The cake hit everybody in the face and they all started laughing.

"Thanks a lot you two. Numbuh's one, two, and five yelled out.

Thank for read part three part four is on the way so hold on tight man what will happen next if you have any ideas please share it with me.

Craooy Crunch


	4. Lizzie

Hey this is part four might not be as good as the other parts but it might so here I go.

Part four

When they all got cleaned up Abby and Hoagie started cleaning the tree house while Nigel went to call Lizzie. Kuki went to grab box full of letters and walked over to Wally and grabbed his arm and drag him in her room.

"Hey Wally are going to read all my letters. I put a number on each envelope so you won't have to try and guess which is first." Kuki said as she was opening the box.

"Yeah I did plan on it. Do you want to read them together? We can take turns reading a letter." Wally replied.

"Ok that sounds sweet." She said.

After Nigel invited Lizzie over, something happened no one could explain.

"Nigy I'm here what did you want to tell m..." Lizzie stopped talking when she walked in on Nigel.

Lizzie saw Nigel and Abby on top of each other kissing.

"Oh Lizzie I didn't hear you come in this is what it looks like." Nigel said getting up and wiping the cake off of Abby's face.

"Nigel Uno does this mean that w..." She was cut off again.

"Lizzie look I never really like you but you would never let me tell you. I've tried for a few years to break up with you but you didn't get it. So now that I have your attention I don't love you and I don't want to be with you. My heart is here with Abby. So that's what I wanted to say so can you please leave." Nigel said as he was helping Abby up.

"How dare you Nigel. You cheated on me with that nigger.

"You stupid fat bitch. If you call me that again ill kick you ass. If you come around here again ill feed you the sharks." Abby said clenched her fist.

"Its ok Abby ill take it from here. Now you need to leave before things get ugly." Nigel said.

With all the yelling Kuki and Wally walked on to Nigel's room.

"Hey what's going on in here?" After Wally said that she saw Lizzie lying on the ground crying. Wow you FINALLY broke up with her huh. Way to go Nigel.

"Yea Nigel. It's about time she got rally annoying." Kuki said.

"Well if that how you want to be then I'm out of her." Lizzie wiping her eyes. As Lizzie left, Nigel put a warning system to tell them if Lizzie got any where near the tree house.

"Well that was fun." Wally said grabbing Kuki's hand, as they headed back to her room.

"Thanks Nigel but you know I could have stuck up for my self." Abby said.

"I know but she really pushed it. And I know I let her get away with a lot of crap over the years. And plus 7 years was too long to be with on person. Even when I like someone else the whole time." Nigel said.

"Yea how was she?" Abby asked.

"It was you dahh.

I'm sorry if affined any one with that word. But you have to remember it's just a story. R&R

Craooy Crunch


	5. The dinner

Part five.

Meanwhile in Kuki's room.

"Wow, Kuki you sure did do a lot of things while you were there. But I have only one question." Wally said.

"Yeah what's that? She replied.

"Did you ever love anybody else?" Wally asked.

"Humm...I...I...I did... just once though." She replied.

"Oh that's cool." He replied.

"I tried to put you behind me, but ever time I got close, your face kept on popping up." She said as she looked at him.

"Oh."

"Answer me this, did you ever love any one else?" She asked.

"No...I was waiting for you." He replied.

"How sweet."

Now back to Nigel and Abby.

"Here take this." Nigel said, as he handed her a box.

"What's this?" She asked, as she took the box.

"It's something I bought you for your birthday but never gave it to you." Nigel said, as his face got bright red.

As she opened the box, she saw a smaller box inside the bigger box. When she took out the small, the bottom of the box fell right into her lap. She slowly moved the paper and saw a gold necklace. The necklace said "I love you Abby."

"Ahh...Nigel...what can...I say... it's just so beautiful." Abby said in astonishment.

"You don't have to say anything. Just seeing your smile is enough for me." He said , as he put the necklace around her neck.

"Nigel I was wondering, what type of gold is this?" Abby asked.

"It's platinum. I asked for the rarest and expensive gold that they had." He replied.

"Oh, guess what." She said.

"What?"

"I love it." She told him.

"I hoped you would." He replied.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I want to show Kuki." She said as she left the room.

As she left Nigel started moving thinks around and grabbed a small round table and two chairs. After he set up the table, he grabbed a square ruby red cloth and evenly placed it on the table. He lifted up his bed to get the two rose scented candles for the table. After he lit the candles, Hoagie came in with the dinner.

"Here, you go Nigel. Two heart shaped prime rib stakes, with mash potatoes and green beans." Hoagie said as set the plates down.

"Thanks Hoagie. Now all I have to do is get the rolls. So if Abby comes back please stall her as much as possible." Nigel said, as he left the room.

"O.k. I'll be outside." He replied.

"Thanks for all your help. Hoagie this means a lot to me." Nigel said, as the door shut behind them both.

"No prob. I mean what are friends for. Now stop procrastinating and go get the rolls." Hoagie said, as he gave Nigel a shove.

Meanwhile in Kuki's room.

"Well that's the end of letter number one hundred. Man Kuki you sure did write a lot." Wally said, as he put the letter back in the envelope.

Outside of Kuki's door, Abby was waiting for them to stop reading before she entered the room.

"Hey Kuki, can I come in. i got some thing I want to show you." Abby said.

"Yeah sure." Kuki replied.

As Abby walked in to the room, Kuki put all the letters in a neat pile.

"Hey, you two look at what Nigel, bought me." Abby said as she walked into the room.

"Wow, Abby that's so gorgeous. You're so lucky." Kuki said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, Abby but here's the next question. Did you buy him something a long time ago, that you hid from him until yall's love became open." Wally said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Wally." Abby said as she gave Wally a huge hug.

Thanks for what?" Wally asked with in confusion.

"You reminded me of something. Well have fun, I got to go." Abby said as she left

As Abby left the room, she ran right to her room. She knew that she bought him something a long time ago. When she got to her room she had to shut down the auto slide door, so he didn't come in.

"O.k. I still remember where I put that box. So I better hurry, I mean I hate keeping waiting and I want to see his face." She said to herself heading her bed.

Meanwhile Nigel's room

"O.k. here we go. I finally got the rolls." Nigel said as he walked back into the room.

"Well it looks like everything going as planned. Oh no I forgot about drinks!" Nigel said as he looked around his room.

"Hey Nigel thought you could use some help." Wally said as he walked into the room

"Wally what do you plan on doing with two dozen roses?" Nigel asked.

"You'll see, just go your drinks. There's a bottle of sparkling water and two wine glasses on the counter." Wally replied.

"Alright, thanks."

While Nigel was in the kitchen, wall picked all the rose petals and placed the all around the room. When Nigel walked into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Judging by the look on your face, you like what you see." Wally said as he placed four roses on the table.

"Well I have to go Kuki's waiting for me."

Just as Wally left, Abby walked in and almost dropped her box. Nigel walked over to her and walked her to her seat.

Well that's the end of chapter five please review, flames if needed. Oh yeah I know I cant spell so please don't tell me that!

Craooy Crunch


	6. Movies

Part Six

Authors note: If any of you were wondering they are 18 years old. Sorry it took so long to tell you.

Abby took a napkin and patted her face. Nigel got up and started to clean. But as he was going to the door, she grabbed his arm.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to give you this before you left."

"Oh thank you Abby."

When he opened the box, he found a ring on a chain (A.N. she bought when Kuki bought hers.)

"Do you like it?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I love it, just as much as I love you."

Nigel left with the dishes and Abby crawled into his bed. When he came back, he saw her already asleep, on top of the cover. He grabbed a spared blanket and put it on top of her. She rolled over and grabbed the blanket. Nigel finished putting the dishes in the kitchen and went to bed as well.

Meanwhile in Kuki's room.

"Well, we have one more to go." Kuki said as she grabbed the letter.

Wally grabbed the letter and said I'll read it.

_Dear Wally,_

_How have you been? I haven't heard back from you so I guess you won't meet me at the airport. But I guess it would be best if you didn't show up. But I'm coming home in a next week and I want to see you. You were always there for me. Even when King Sandy tried to marry me, you were the first one there to save me, but you weren't the last to see me go. But you were always on my mind and I wanted to say thanks for the best times we had. I'm tell you this not cause I might not see you when i get back. So have fun Wallabee Beatles. Love Kuki Sanban._

"Wow. But you did see me again. I got that one letter."

"That's because I personally put it in your mail box."

"Oh. Well it's late so let's go to bed." Wally said as he got up and went to her bed to get it ready for her to sleep in.

As she limbed in to bed, Wally put the covers her and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Kuki." He said as he turned off the light and left the room.

"Wally wait!"

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic voice.

"You're not going to sleep with me?"

"No sweetie. Not here."

"Oh."

He walled out room again. He saw Hoagie sitting on the couch watchin' TV. He patted him on the shoulder and went to bed. Hoagie looked at him and nodded. He so badly wanted a girlfriend because those four were starting to get on his nerves. Even though Kuki just got here he already hated her. He had ready hated Abby but he didn't let it show. This was he little slip into the darkness.

Sometime during the night he finally went to bed. A few hours later Kuki got up and headed to Wally's room. When she got there, he was dead asleep. She climbed into bed and curled up next to him and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Hoagie woke up to a ring of his phone.

"Hoagie?"

"Yeah."

"Hey. You go plans tonight?"

"No why?"

"There's this killer party tonight. A bunch of hot girls will be there. I'll pick you up at 9.00 to night." The Voice said on the other end of the phone.

"O.k."

He hung up the phone, he thought about askin' the guys if they wanted to go, but they had their girlfriends. So he would go alone. Besides he's going to find a girlfriend, he didn't need them there.

Ten minutes later Wally woke up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kuki Sleeping holding on to his arm. He decided to lay there till she woke up. She looked so peaceful sleeping. No more than two minutes later she woke up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Wally."

"I guess we should get up." Wally said as he sat up.

"Not yet." Kuki said she moved closer to him.

She pressed her lips to his and the fell back on the bed. A few seconds later they came back up.

"Now we can get up." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile in Nigel's room.

Nigel woke to find himself sleeping alone. When he got up, he went to Abby's room. She was sleeping in her bed peaceful as ever. He didn't want to wake her so he decided he would cook breakfast instead. When he got in the kitchen he saw Wally and Kuki staring at each other.

"Hey Nigel."

"Sup Wally."

"Nothen, trying to figure what I want for breakfast. You."

"Same. Figured someone was up so came to make breakfast."

"Hey Nigel."

"Hey Kuki. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeppers. How about you?"

"Same. Well did ya'll want some omelets with bacon?"

"Sure sounds good. Thanks Nigel."

"Thanks Nigel." Kuki said as she looked out the kitchen walk way.

"Good morning Hoagie."

"Sup Kuki. Hey Wally, Nigel."

"Sup dude."

"Damn dude you look like shit what did you do last night?" Wally asked trying not to laugh.

"Nothen. Go to bed at 2:30 and wake up at 9:56."

"Oh poor Hoagie." Kuki said with a sad face.

"Well have a seat I'm making omelets and bacon."

Hoagie sat down and placed his head on the table and closed his eyes. He was wondering if he should them why he woke up so early. But he didn't. About fifteen minutes later Nigel put the food down in front of all them. About this point Abby came out.

"Right on time Abby I just finished your breakfast." Nigel said as he put the plated down in front of her.

"Thanks."

He grabbed his plate and sat down. They all ate in silence. They didn't like talking this early in the morning. But half hour later they were all done and all dishes where in the dish washer. Abby sat down in front of the TV and started watching the 11:00 movies on stars. Kuki went to take a shower, Nigel did the dishes and Wally went to make her bed. Hoagie went to his room and started thinking about what he was going to tell them and what he was going to wear.

After Kuki's shower Wally jumped in (A.N. All the shower share the same water heater.). Nigel was sitting next to Abby watching the Pirates of the Caribbean. It had gotten to the part where they had just left Tortoga. Ten minutes later Wally came out and sat down on the other couch and started watchin' the movie. Kuki was already there.

After the movie was over Hoagie said that he was going out, and he'd be back later. They all just watched the next movie that was at 2:45. it was The day after tomorrow. This move ended at 4:20. after this movie Abby got up and went to the kitchen.

"Guys I'm going to make dinner be done around 5:00, 5:10."

"Ok."

She was going to make fettuccine alferdo, with chicken. They all cooked it when she cooked this.

She set it out on everybody plate and then called them.

"Guys dinners done."

And again they ate in silence. After they ate and all the decided to watch yet again another movie. They really had nothen to do today and this was all there was. This time the watched The Texas chainsaw massacre. Every time Kuki got scared she would grab hold oh Wally arm. The first time she did that it scared him half to death. After the move was over it was 10:00 (they finished dinner around 6:00). So they all went to bed. Abby went to her room and Wally and Kuki went to Wally's room. Hoagie still hadn't come home yet.

When Wally woke up the next morning he went to the living room to see if Hoagie was home. He found Hoagie passed out on the couch holding a beer in his hand.

Well that's the end of part 6 sorry it took so long to write. Had no ideas. Please review.

Craooy Crunch


	7. The morning after

_Hey guys it's me. I think I'll update yall's favorite story. Heehee oh well here it goes._

Part seven: The morning after.

"Hey man. Get the fuck up!" Wally yelled, as he kicked Hoagie.

"Shh. Not so loud dude." He replied as he dropped the beer bottle from his hand.

Wally grabbed him by the collar, and threw him up against the wall.

"Why the fuck did you come home drunk!" Wally yelled.

"It was a party man. What do you do at a party?" He said in a smartass voice.

"DON"T BE A SMARTASS!" Wally yelled, as he raised his fits and threw it right into Hoagie's gut.

Wally left go of Hoagie as he started to fall towards the floor. Kuki came running out the bedroom when she heard Wally yelling. She got there just as Hoagie slid to the floor.

"Wally wait!" Kuki yelled as she heard the door slam shut.

She tried run after him, but Abby grabbed her arm.

"Abby let me go."

"Sorry Kuki, he needs to be alone right now."

"No he doesn't he needs me." Kuki said as she started to cry and dropped the ground.

Nobody really didn't what to say. They really didn't want to talk to anybody. Kuki got up and ran to her room. Wally sat down on the front curb. Hoagie ran to the bathroom. Nigel and Abby both went to there rooms as well.

"Damn I had to live with a drunk father, I want do that again. If any of them come home drunk again it will be just as bad." Wally said.

"Wally are you out there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"What did you do Kuki?"

"I don't know, but I know that I don't want to lose you."

"Baby you'll never lose me."

"I love you Wally. Just promise me that you not freak out like that again."

"Sorry Kuki. I can't promise anything."

Kuki stormed off when she heard that answer. She felt like her whole world was crashing around her, even though it wasn't her problem.

Meanwhile: Hoagie's room.

"_Why are you drunk_. What kinda question is that? Come on Wally, I know you can do better than that!" Hoagie said as he was throwing things a crossed his room.

After Hoagie got finished with his taprooms, he got a phone call.

"Hoagie here."

"Got another party for yea. Wanna come?"

"Yeah."

"Cool see ya at 5, more time to have fun outside the party."

"Ok."

They both hung up the phone at the same time. Hoagie looked at the clock and it said 11:17 am. He had a lot of time to figure out how he was going to get past Wally. But that wasn't really the problem; the problem was that he knew what would happen the next morning.

Meanwhile: Out side

Wally saw Kuki walk by the window; she didn't even look at him. After the whole Hoagie thing nobody could seem to talk anybody. Wally knew that he had to talk to her. He walked in the house to find her watching TV.

"Hum, Kuki can I talk to you?"

"Whatever. You can talk but I won't listen."

"Fair enough. Kuki I'm sorry that I can't promise you what you want, but I really don't see why you are acting like this. I'm mea-"

"Why I'm acting like! Wally you punched your best friend in the stomach, and you don't why I'm acting like this. Boy you really are stupid. Why don't you just leave me alone! I really don't want anything to do with you!" Kuki said as she changed the channel.

"Come on baby don't do this." Wally said trying not to drop to his knees.

"Sorry Wally, but you did this to yourself."

As Wally walked away, he looked back at Kuki to see if she was crying. Much to his surprise she wasn't, she wasn't even watching him walk away. As he walked past Abby room, he deiced that he would talk to her.

"Abby are you in there."

There was no answer.

"Abby I need to talk to you."

There was still no answer.

"Oh well I'll come back then."

He walked to his room and face planted on his pillow and slowly fell asleep.

Well that's the end of part seven I hope you like it. Flames if needed.

Craooy Crunch


End file.
